Wario Colosseum
Wario Colosseum, as the name implies, is a raceway based on The Colosseum, that belongs to Wario. It is raced first in the Special Cup of Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. It is the longest course in the game, having it reduced to two laps in Grand Prix mode and in the "Recommended" option of laps in VS mode; it is one of the only two courses in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! to not, by default, have three laps, with the other being Baby Park with seven laps. A gold "W" in a red background appears on the track immediately after the long ramp, as well as a picture of Wario above the downhill section and a sign that says "Wario Kart" can be seen at the beginning of the course. Outside of the colosseum, Mushroom City can be seen in the distance. This course shares its background music with Waluigi Stadium. Course Layout The course first starts at a straight road, which leads to a curve to the left. Past that curve is a ramp with boost panels in it and an Item Box for use. After the ramp is a small, twisty road with an overhang that leads into another ramp, with another Item Box in it. After the ramp is a curve to the left, which leads to a straight road with a set of Item Boxes. After the Item Boxes is a large ramp with boost panels in it that leads the player into the dome-shaped area, that leads the player in a corkscrew for the next moment. Past the corkscrew curving to the right is a downhill road that turns left, leads into a straight road, and curves left again, that leads into a hill with boost panels that sends the player flying. Past the hill is a curve right that leads the player into a U-turn, and after the U-turn is a steep downhill road that makes the player fly instead of driving downwards. After the downhill road is a set of item boxes in a curve to the right. Past the curve is a huge dome arena that the player can have a choice of taking two paths. One is the ramp in the middle, that leads the player flying across a pit underneath them. This way is quicker than the way around the pit, but more dangerous as the player is prone to falling off if not angled correctly. The other path, which leads the player around the pit, is safer, but a longer route. It is the route that the AI prefers, as they never take the ramp in the center. After that giant pit is a ascent of the road that leads into a 90 degree turn left, underneath an overhang. The road underneath the overhang slightly curves to the right. After the over hang, the road still curves to the right, until it is straight again and then, leads to a ramp with boost panels in it and the last set of Item Boxes. After the ramp is a curve to the right, which leads into the straight road into the finish line for the start of the second and final lap. There are no hidden shortcuts in this course. The only route that acts the most like a shortcut is the ramp over the pit. Official Description *'Official Website:' "Wario Colosseum is a twisting, turning, spiraling maze of steel and concrete. If you can survive two laps of the massive dash-panel jumps and the numerous sick curves, you‘re ready for the big time." Sponsors *Koopa Sport (Trackside banners) *Super Wario (Trackside banners) *Wario GP (Trackside banners) *Wario Kart (Signs, trackside banners) Category:Mario Kart courses Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash‼ courses